Bloodlines
Bloodlines is an Inferno spin-off series. The first season mainly focuses on Vampires and Werewolves and the subsequent threat of the Evergreen Hunter Clan getting stronger and stronger, whereas Inferno focuses more on Witches and Warlocks, as well as a revolving door of big bads. Erik and Stefan serve as executive producers for the series. The 1st season will consist of 10-13 episodes and premiered on Friday, October 30th, 2015. Horrifically Wicked Tales is an anthology series (meaning it reboots at the end of each season) The Devil Within, Handsome Little Liars and Inferno have full season orders''(20+ episodes)...this series is more of a limited series. Meaning that each season will focus on a different member of O.R.B.S. ''May Nguyen TBA Russell Nguyen TBA ''Emilia Novak ''TBA Mario Rossini TBA Maxim Whitaker TBA Milan Novak TBA 'Main Cast : ''(Series Regulars) *'''Kim Soohyun as Russell Nguyen (created by Marina) → 1/TBD *''Ni Ni as May Nguyen (created by Marina) → 1/TBD'' *'Milo Ventimiglia as Mario Rossini (created by Sim) → 1/TBD' *''Nicola Peltz as Emilia Novak (created by Stefan) → 0/TBD '' *'Jonathan Rhys Meyers as Maxim Whitaker (created by Sim) → 1/TBD' *'Ryan Kelley as Milan Novak (created by Stefan15)→ 1/TBD' ' 'Recurring Cast: '(3 episodes or more) *''Jane Levy as Paige Havoc (created my Marina) '→0/TBD *'''Kellan Lutz as Moses Goldstein (created by Spirit Freak) →1/TBD *'''''Bella Thorne as Brooke Linx (created by: FreakySnixx )→ 1/TBD *'Zac Efron as Benjamin Rolande (created by Pipickle) → 1/TBD' *''Emily Blunt asViolet DeVoss (created by Sim) → 1/TBD'' *'Ryan Kwanten asChester Joseph (created by Sim) → 1/TBD' *''Amber Heard as Olivia Valentine (created by Sim) → 1/TBD'' *'Christian Slater as Ivan Novak (created by Stefan) →1/TBD' *''Michelle Pfeiffer as Fiona Evergreen (created by Selena) → 1/TBD'' *'Chris Evans as Rick Warren (created by Stefann15) → 1/TBD' *''Miley Cyrus as Dylan Westcotti (created by Liddiei) → 1/TBD'' *'Ryan Gosling as Gaya Whitaker (created by Stefann) → 1/TBD' *'Jung Woo Sun as Glenn Nguyen (created by: Stefann)→ 1/TBD' *''Jessica Alba as Jaqueline Nikolas (created by:Cori11)→ 1/TBD'' *''Blake Lively as Shakira Rossini (created by: Sim) '→0/TBD *'Matt Lanter as Adam McClain (created by: Gayaneh) → 1/TBD''' *''Jessica Chastain as Gizelle Whitaker (created by:Selena)→ '''0/TBD' *'Chord Overstreet as August Calder (created by: Stefann15) → 0/TBD' *'Aaron Ashmore as Timmy (created by: Stefann15) → 0/TBD' *'Shawn Ashmore as Joey (created by:Stefann15) → 0/TBD' ''' Guest Cast: (2 episodes or less) *'Avan Jogia as Jay Bryant (created by: Queen Steph)→ 1/TBD''' *'''''Yaya Da Costa as Alisha Warren (created by Stefann) → 1/TBD *'Matthew Settle as Jackson Bryant (created by: Queen Steph)→ 1/TBD' ' '''Special Guest Stars:( From Inferno) *'Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay-Jay-A) →1/TBD''' *''Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by: Sim) ''→0/TBD *'Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by: Jay-Jay-A) →0/TBD' *''Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim) ''→0/TBD *'Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by: Spirit Freak) →0/TBD' *''Eva Green as Elizabeth Dimitrov (created by: Selena) → 0/TBA'' *'Matt Bomer as Nicholas Dimitrov ( created by: Selena) ''→ 0/TBA' *Jessica Lange, Frances Conroy and Angela Basset as The Fates ''( created by: Selena) ''→ 0/TBA'' *'Andy Mientus as Jamie Moores '( created by: Jay-Jay-A) → 0/TBA Theme Song Bloodlinesposter.png Bloodlines_1A_Poster.jpg 13567051 1069411056483293 4268981194274279080 n.png Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Inferno TV Universe Category:Bloodlines TV Series